


Day In The Life

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hanging Out, Hangover, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Little slice of life random moments between the couples mixed with Liquor.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thank you so much for reading XD. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.

"Hey 18 you up?"

"Yeah, now I am why? and do you know what time it is?" she said looking at the clock next to her seeing it was 5 am.

"Sorry to call so late but Chi-chi and I were just wondering is it just us or has Krillin gotten smaller"

”Oh Yeah but that dick has gotten larger” 18 yelled over the phone laughing before hanging up leaving the two women stunned and in silence. A few moments passed before the phone rang again picking it up chi- chi saw it was from 18.

Answering it slowly chi-chi spoke nervously "Um hello".

"Oh, btw one more thing" 18 paused as the chi-chi and Bulma tensed up starring at the phone getting closer and closer.

letting out a big breath of air 18 spoked "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP OR ELSE!!!" she yelled her voice pushing both girls away from the phone each one went back so much they fell right out of their seats. Hanging the phone up each of the wives quickly made their way to a room and tried to sleep but with the thought of an angry or worse pissed 18 coming for them at any moment its safe to say neither would get a good rest.

"Hey bulma"

"Yeah" the blue hair women whispered lying on the floor trying to stay as silent as possible

Chi Chi whispered back "We should never do that again" 

"Agreed"

"Yeah unless".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed I been kinda in a funk so I have not gotten to write, so this is not my best work, I assure you better work is coming.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.
> 
> Any an all Comments are welcome good or bad, it all helps me become a better writer.


End file.
